He Cares
by Jen Sohma
Summary: A Hinata's depressed,Sakura has Naruto and she has...readHinataXNeji Bonding And Hints Of SakuraXNaruto


I Love this song so I decided to make a songfic about Hinata and Neji.

This has Occ-ness, cutting and crying.

Hope you like it please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song Cut by Plumb.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata's POV

_I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore  
_

I'm looking at the mirror seeing my tears going down my cheek.

I wonder why life is so cruel, I mean I always love him and he just spends his time worring about her.Is not that I hate her but she knows I love him and still went with him.I've been thinking if nobody loves me, why live?

Neji's POV

_  
A fragile flame aged  
Is misery  
And when our hearts meet  
I know you see _

I'm standing on Hinata's door thinking if I should go in or leave her alone, I guess she found out her "dear" friend is dating the one she loves…

Should I go in? That is the only thing in my mind now.

I found out why she was so skinny and always wearing long sleeve shirt's she is hurting herself. I'll have to hold my ego and check on here I mean that's what cousins do, right?

_  
_Hinata's POV

My dad says im weak, my sister hates me, and neji…doesn't care. I realize all of that and the pain kept coming more and I started…well making the pain go away by cutting my arms.I look at my hands and say to myself 'is time to finish what I started'.

_  
I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
I am cut _

Neji knows I can see it when he looks at me his eyes they- they look sad. Maybe im dreaming or hallucinating this because I want someone to care for me, but that's not going to happen never.

Why would he care for someone so weak like me? I mean I had to start cutting myself to feel good, and that is pathetic.As I look in to my hands again a grab a knife…

_  
I may seem crazy  
Or painfully shy  
And these scars wouldn't be so hidden  
If you would just look me in the eye  
I feel alone here and cold here  
Though I don't want to die  
But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside  
_

Neji"s POV

I hear Hinata saying 'its time to finish what I started' and I panic. She doesn't mean killing herself. No that can't be, Hinata isn't like that but it doesn't hurt seeing if im right.

I grab the doorknob ant open the door to see….

Hinata's POV

_  
I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
I am cut  
Pain  
I am not alone  
I am not alone _

I Did it. I feel like im fading away into darkness into something better...

I feel like is calling me I open my eyes to see…

_  
_Neji's Pov

Oh god' Hinata's on the floor bleeding to death, I run to her and scream her name "Hinata please don't leave me open your eyes for me I- You're the only person I have left don't die on me"

I'm Crying I haven't cried in years but now I don't care this is Hinata were talking about the person I hurt the most and the only person I care about.

Then she opens her eyes.

Hinata's POV

_I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore_

I see Neji holding me crying saying he cares then I realize what I did.

"I'm going to die forgive me Neji" I whisper

"Don't say that you're not dying" he says wrapping a piece of his shirt in her bleeding arm.

"Why do you care about me?" she ask's

"Why wouldn't I? You're my cousin And I love you, that's the only reason to it".

"Thank You" I say the darkness over comes me...

Several Days Later (Still in Hinata's Pov)

_  
But I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I found it when  
I was cut_

Sakura approaches me.

"Hinata… im sorry I didn't mean to hurt you by going out with Naruto"

"Is okay I already have someone who cares about me" I say that and leave Haruno and her pity. I walk to my cousin and grab his hand.

"Thank you"

The End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you like that.

And ill like to thank all the person on my other's story. I Appreciated it.


End file.
